Bella Grows a Back Bone
by Snarry4life
Summary: Bella has enough and stands up to Charlie and Jacob, Defending her relationship with Edward. One - shot


Bella Swan was done! She had finally had enough. It wasn't enough that Jacob had gotten her grounded, it wasn't enough that Charlie was being an unreasonable prick towards Edward. Yes Edward left her, Yes Bella choose to survive only to do dangerous things to see Edward in her mind, but then she saved him and made it out of Volterra alive! Probably the only human ever, apart from their secretary. Jacob out of spite choose to tattle on her to Charlie over the motorbike, thinking that she wouldn't be able to see Edward as often, and he was right.

Edward was always polite to Charlie and somewhat respected his rules involving Bella's grounding, Charlie had been behaving like a two year old that got his favourite toy taken away from him.

Jacob was constantly at Charlie's watching the game or gloating that Edward wasn't allowed over but he was. Charlie and Jacob had ganged up on Bella, telling her how much better of a man Jacob was compared to Edward. Every day in and out for 8 weeks, this had been going on.

Edward was of course always patient and polite, but Bella could see it was wearing on him too. Edward always told Bella that it would be ok, that Charlie would let her off her grounding soon, but Bella just couldn't take it anymore. It had gotten so bad that Charlie would compare Jacob to Edward while they were both there. Edward never said anything but politely smiled, Jacob on the other hand loved the attention, boasting and bragging that he would be so much better for Bella, and he would wait until she woke up and dropped Edward.

All her damn life she had been taking care of her parents. Whether it be learning how to cook at the age of 4 because Renee couldn't cook to save her life and if Bella wanted to eat something edible then she learned to do it herself, like the washing and the budgeting, otherwise Renee would spend all the money of other stuff instead of the bills that needed to be paid for.

When Bella visited Charlie in the summer, Bella cleaned his house, done the cooking and the laundry.

The rift that Charlie had created between Bella and himself had gotten wider and wider, not that Charlie noticed, but Bella was disgusted with her father.

Bella stopped seeing Jacob as her best friend, even as a friend. Now he was nothing more than a yappy mutt begging for attention.

!

It was a Thursday Afternoon, Edward was allowed over but had to be visible at all times. Charlie had rearranged the lounge room so that he could still see the game on TV and watch Edward and me at the table. It was about 4:30 when I got up to make Dinner. I decided on Roast Chicken and Roast Veggies.

As I was cutting up the sweet potato, Charlie made the fatal mistake that ended our Father/Daughter relationship.

"Where are you going to take Bells on your first date when she **DUMPS** that **THING** out there?" Charlie said to Jacob perfectly aware that both Edward and I could hear.

All the weeks of anger come rushing fall frontal, it was like a Dam breaking, and no it didn't break. It collapsed! Pure Rage swept through me. I gripped the kitchen knife I was holding and stalked out of the kitchen, I caught Edwards flinch at whatever Charlie and Jacob were thinking. The pure agony on my beloved's face was enough to kill me inside. Determination and Rage swept through my body.

I threw the knife at the TV, it struck the TV, some sparks flew out of it and it shut off.

Charlie and Jacob stood up in shock and stared wide eyed at me.

"Sit down!" I hissed at them. They dropped back into their seats.

"Bells" Charlie began to say.

I walked over to behind the TV and turned the Power Point off and grabbed the knife back out of the TV. Holding it in my hand, I took a deep calming breath.

"I feel better now, don't you?" I asked Charlie. He said nothing, just stared at me.

"Now that the game is finished, we can have a much needed talk.

Did you know that I really didn't have much of a Childhood, at age 4, I learned how to cook and do most of the house work, because Renee didn't like to those things? If I didn't step up and do them, then they wouldn't get done. By age 6, I was doing all of the house work, I didn't have time to play like normal kids, I didn't have the time to make friends. By age 10, I was doing the budgeting, paying bills and looking after the money since Renee couldn't be trusted with it.

From age 11, I was waiting up till past midnight for Renee to come home when she went out of dates, or clubbing. I couldn't make friends at school because I was too mature, I didn't have the same imagination that they did. I had grown up to fast. In the summers I was forced to spend time with my father, for 2 weeks. I hated it. I cleaned the house for him, cooked for him and done his laundry. All I wanted was to go to the movies with my dad, or to a park, to do normal daughter/father things that I had seen other families do.

That never happened no matter how many times I asked. I was dragged over to the reservation in La Push and then to fishing, I got stuck with some kid, I hardly knew, while my father fished every day for 2 weeks.

After my 12th birthday I didn't want to go to Forks anymore and my father had to come visit me. I thought this would be a good opportunity for us to do some bonding, but that never happened as all you did was drag me from fishing store to fishing store.

When I was 15, after many boyfriends, Renee finally met Phil. I no longer had to sit up at night and wait for her to come home. I still had to look after the house and money, since I didn't know Phil all that well. A year later Renee and Phil got married, he promised to looked after Renee and make sure all the bills get paid and the house gets looked after.

Phil had to travel a lot and Renee often complained about being stuck at home "Looking after me" and not going with him, it made her unhappy.

So I told her I wanted to finish school in Forks and live with my Father. Which of course was a complete lie, but it made Renee and Charlie Happy, who cares about my feelings right?

I left and moved here.

I met this amazing guy, Edward Cullen. He brightened up my life considerably. I fell in love with him and his amazing heart-warming family. They had to move away and that hurt. I didn't want to live anymore, so I didn't, I choose to survive, I went to school, I did my homework, I even went and hung out with Charlie's best friends son. Jacob Black. I eventually warmed up to Jacob and he became my best friend, my brother. No matter how many times he kept saying he wanted something more, I only ever saw him as my little brother.

I went cliff diving one day and on that same day Edward had called wanting to speak to me, to see if I was alright, to see if I had moved on, to see if I was happy. Jacob being the arrogant dog he is, answered the house phone and told Edward I was dead.

Edward couldn't live in a world knowing I no longer lived, was going to kill himself. Alice turned up in a panic and we flew to California so I could show Edward I was still alive.

We got back together, there was no point keeping us apart, we just couldn't survive without each other. The Cullen's happily moved back to Forks.

Jacob got jealous and told Charlie about the motorbikes, even though he fixed them up and taught me how to ride. Charlie grounded me and hardly let me see Edward. For the past 8 weeks all Charlie and Jacob talk about is how Terrible Edward is for me and how I would be much better off with Jacob.

Charlie either didn't know it or didn't care but he created such a large tear in what little relationship we had that now it can no longer be repaired. Nothing can fix it. Charlie and Jacob have hurt me beyond repair.

They hurt the most important person in my life. They talk about him like he isn't in the same vicinity. Edward treats Charlie and Jacob with more respect then they certainly deserve, and Charlie is supposed to be an adult. A parent.

Charlie talks about his only daughter as if she were a piece of meat, unable to make her own decisions or look after herself. Even though I have been doing it since I was 4.

Jacob Black has crossed the line so far, it looks like he taught a running jump over it, all for some attention, like the yappy attention seeking mutt that he is. I no longer see Jacob as my best friend or little brother, now he is nothing more than a dog that needs to be taken to the Vets and put down for being a public nuisance.

I have made it clear time and time again that I don't see Jacob in a sexual way and you – Charlie still won't listen to me, I feel the need to inform you that Jacob is Betrothed, most off the Quileute boys are. Jacob only wants me for a short while before he gets married to a girl from another reservation.

I feel I must congratulate you – Charlie and Jacob, in a total of 8 weeks you have successfully destroyed any relationship you ever had with me. I feel nothing but disgust for both of you.

I really hope you have enjoyed yourselves these past weeks. It has been a real eye opener and heart changer for me.

Some tiny part of me feels sorry for you Charlie, as you will never see me graduate from highschool, or get accepted to collage, or walk me down the aisle, or be a part of my future.

You know what the saddest past is, you were so easy to replace. Carlisle has been more of a father to me, then you ever have. Esme has been more of a doting caring mother then Renee ever was.

I Love all of the Cullen's. I love Alice my pixie energized Sister who takes me shopping and loves to play Barbie Bella, I love Emmett my playful yet protective brother, I love Jasper my walking encyclopaedia. He loves History and is playful and protective like Emmett, they are the best brothers anyone could ever ask for. I love Rosalie, she is a highly skilled mechanic and she loves cars, she loves fixing them and she loves her family. Rosalie even finds me annoying, which big sisters are supposed to find their younger siblings annoying and in the way.

Carlisle and Esme provide a warm loving environment it's addicting. They love me, they show that they love me, every time I see them. I am a part of that family, I finally fit in somewhere.

Charlie, Jacob. I love Edward with all my heart and he loves me with all his heart. Nothing and no one can tear us apart."

I stopped talking, I just looked at Charlie. He had tears in his eyes, but I felt nothing. Jacob was staring at the floor.

My life here was over. I walked towards Edward who wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly. I pulled back looking into Edwards Eyes. "Take me Home" I whispered to him.

Within seconds I was in Edwards's arms and out the door.


End file.
